Renee (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Renee and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Renee (Leena in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Renee lives on Brownie Ranch with her parents Cain and Hanna. She's compassionate, but pleasant to be around. She occasionally likes going off to the waterfall to go fish with Toby. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Brownie Ranch District 11:00 AM - 2:00 PM: Caramel Falls 3:00 PM - 5:00 PM: Brownie Ranch District After 5:00 PM: Brownie Ranch Shop Regular Day After Marriage: coming soon Loves and Likes Loves: "Oh my! This is great! Thank you very much for this wonderful gift!" Sunflower, Shining Strawberry, Shining Sugarcane, Shining Egg, Shining Ostrich Egg, Shining Mayonnaise, Shining Milk, Shining Goat Milk, Royal Jelly, Hot Milk, Hot Chocolate, Salmon Cream Stew, Salted King Salmon, Paella, Strawberry Ice Cream, Strawberry Milk, Yellow Perfume, Shining Perfume, Shining Sushi, Shining Sashimi, Seafood Stew, Shortcake Likes: "It's great! I love it!" Pinkcat Flower, Hyacinth, Pansey, Lavender, Tulip, Morning Glory, Rose, Chrysanthemum, Moondrop Flower, Hibiscus, Bluemist Flower, Snowflake Flower, Anemone, Green Bell Flower, Shining Turnip, Shining Cherry, Yellow Herb, Sea Urchin, Sakura Seashell, Perfect Egg, Perfect Mayonnaise, Boiled Egg, Herb Tea, Bonito, Rock Lobster, Cookies Neutral: "Thank you!"* Dislikes: Junk (cans, boots, etc.), Toadstool, Junk Ore, failed recipes *Information from Fogu.com/hm Family *Hanna (mother) *Cain (father) Rival and Child The rival for Renee is Toby. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Toby. Having Toby at two hearts triggers the first rival event, and having him at three hearts can trigger the final rival event. If you trigger the final event, Renee and Toby will get married and end up with a son named Matt The bundle of joy you get from marrying Renee will have a friendly and laid back personality, regardless of whether it's a son or daughter. Both will also have cute-looking eyes. The boy will have hair that looks a little unkempt, whereas the girl's hair will be shoulder-length and curled at the ends. Heart Events 2-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you a Decent Chicken Egg. 4-Heart Event: Upon talking to Renee at the appropriate time, she'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the beach near On The Hook around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you a Cheese Omelet. 6-Heart Event: Talk to Renee at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 - 1:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. 8-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you Shining Butter and Cheesecake. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes